


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Before The Dawn Era, Debut Era, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Minor Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Hyungs, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Sungjong-centric, The Chaser Era, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, Whump, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Everyone, Lee Sungjong/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:05 PM**

"We're getting a new choreographer today."

Everyone looked up at Sunggyu's words. _A new choreographer?_ Sungjong wondered. _Nobody told us about getting a new cchoreographer._

Before Sungjong could ask however,the others cut him off."Really?"Woohyun asked.Sunggyu nodded."Yeah,he's coming in today."


End file.
